


Tipping

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: There's a new neighbor and they are cute.





	Tipping

Miranda has her hands full as she tries to reach for her keys. As she attempts to balance the boxes in her hands and the bags she’s holding, everything starts tipping to the side and out of her reach.

“Woah there.” A voice and a pair of hands save her belongings from falling to the floor.

Miranda stares at bright blue eyes and a broad smile.

“Thank you.” She finally finds her words.

“No problem, let me grab those for you.” They take the boxes from her and allow Miranda to open her front door.

Once she opens the door, Miranda turns back and finds the same earnest smile and she can’t help but to smile back.

“Thank you again.” She manages as the boxes are transferred back to her. Their hands brush together for a second.

“Wouldn’t have liked to see an accident happen before my eyes.” They answer nonchalantly. “I’m Shepard by the way, well, that’s what everyone calls me. I just moved next door a month ago.”

Miranda can’t seem to find her words again, those bright blue eyes have her in a trance. It takes her a moment to remember her own name. “M-Miranda, nice to meet you.”

Another smile. “Well, I’ll see you around Miranda.” They wave and then turn back to go into their own apartment.

It’s not until the door has closed across the hall that she goes into her own apartment as well. She closes the door with her back, leaning on it for a moment, still dumbfound from what just occurred.

“Who the hell was that?” Jack’s voice brings her back. Her roommate stands in the kitchen, looking at her with a raised eyebrow in the middle of making a sandwich.

Miranda clears her throat, as she tries to regain her composure. “Our new neighbor, Shepard.” She drops the boxes at the counter, watching her roommate make her sandwich for a moment.

 Jack is very aware that her roommate is staring at her movements. She avoids looking up from the sandwich as she comes up with a response. “You going to bring them pie and welcome them to the complex?”

Since she is staring at her task at hand, Jack misses entirely the color that rushes through Miranda’s face.

“Of course not.” Miranda’s tone manages to stay under control, but her physical response betrays her.

“Well you certainly seemed awfully invested in your conversation just now.” Jack adds, which forces Miranda to turn away from the counter to avoid her roommate from noticing her flustered cheeks.

“It was nothing, they were just being nice.” She manages to add as she walks to her room.

Having turned away, Miranda misses the change in Jack’s expression. She has stopped making her sandwich and her lips thin in preoccupation. As she hears footsteps disappear into the bedroom, a sigh escapes her. 


End file.
